One Shot
by weirdbard
Summary: One shot story. Takes place immediately after Stop Team Go. A thoughtful Shego has a visitor. Character death and implied KIGO


This takes place right after the episode Stop Team Go. It will contain references and by the very nature, spoilers for that episode. If you haven't seen it, then don't read this till after you do.

Those that follow my stories will notice this is definitely not like my other writings. As a matter of fact, I hate this one shot but I kept having this dream and maybe by typing it out it will end.

Oh and please forgive me for the ghastly pun involved with the title but it was the only thing I could think to name it that made any sense.

Shego sighed as she made for the underground garage of Drakken's latest lair. The last few weeks had been beyond strange. First she had been struck by a ray that turned her good and her brothers evil, got a job teaching at the school Kim Possible went to and then had been romanced by some guy named Steve Barkin.

Shego shuddered. But now things were back to normal. Her brothers were back to be nauseatingly goody goody and she was back to her normal evil self. Shego would almost be able to write off the whole thing as a bad experience except for one thing. Kim Possible.

Shego still maintained all her memories she had when she was good and Kim had been a shining light in all of it. Who knew they had so much in common? That underneath it all they had the same taste in music, arts, literature? Shego paused at the exit/entrance to the lair and knowing she was alone she allowed a tiny smile to grace her face. "Me and Kimmy, who would have thought it?" She whispered out loud. Turning she closed the door to the lair.

Suddenly she heard a noise she recognized immediately. The sound of a very large and powerful handgun being cocked.

_"Sounded like a .357 magnum."_ Shego thought nervously. Her plasma powers gave her a great many advantages but being bulletproof wasn't one of them and for the sound to be that loud must mean the person was extremely close to her. Close enough they wouldn't have to be much of a marksman to hit her.

Raising her hands she slowly turned prepared for anything. An enemy of Drakken's seeking revenge. Global Justice Agents, Hell maybe even a normal cop that just got lucky. What she hadn't expected to see in the dim lights of the underground garage was Ron Possible standing there holding a handgun that was way too large and threatening for someone like him to be holding.

His eyes were far too shiny and staring for Shego's tastes but that didn't bother her half as much as the rock steady grasp he had on the gun or the way it was pointing directly between her breasts. Shego quickly judged the distance between her and him and realized there was no way she could make a desperation move or fire up her plasma before Stoppable could shoot her.

"Stoppable." Shego said in a calm voice. "That's a pretty big gun you've got there. Where is Kimmie?"

Ron's staring eyes didn't even blink. "What happened to calling her princess? So it's now Kimmie all the time now?"

Shego started to lower her hands but quickly raised them again when she saw Ron's finger start to tighten on the trigger of the gun. Shego had no idea where Stoppable got such a massive gun but she was willing to bet it probably had a hair trigger on it. "Why don't we all just calm down and you can take me in. That's what this is about isn't it? You are upset that you got zapped and turned back briefly into Zorpox and you think bringing me in will make you look good in Kim's eyes again?"

Ron continued to give Shego a forty yard stare as if he wasn't even looking at her but through her. This in itself was worrying Shego. She had seen men with stares like this before. Usually after they have lost everything they had and those types of people were always the most unpredictable and dangerous.

"Nothing can make me look good in her eyes anymore!" Stoppable practically growled at her. "You are all that she talks of any more. Shego was so nice when she was good. Shego was so much fun! Shego and I have so much in common."

Ron's eyebrow started to twitch. "She told me tonight that being around you made her wonder about herself. Like maybe her dating guys and me in particular had been a mistake. That no one made her feel like you did."

In retrospect Shego should have realized that what she did next was going to be a huge mistake but she couldn't stop herself. She smirked. "What can I say? Kimmie has great taste."

Ron's face which had been cold and somewhat unemotional, except for that one twitching eyebrow became stone like. "Why Shego? Why did you have to take Kim from me? You could have any man or woman you wanted. I only have one thing in this life. Kim." Ron's face twisted into a smile full of bitterness and pain. "I should say I had only one thing in this life. You've taken that way from me."

Shego raised her hands even higher. "Whoa! Whoa! I haven't taken Kim away from you. I..." She paused.

Ron glared at her coldly. "Say it if you can. Tell me you don't want Kim the way she wants you. If she was standing here right now and told you she would be willing to follow you anywhere if you would only tell her you love her that you wouldn't do it."

Shego was silent. She hadn't really thought about it too much but if Kimmie was to tell her she was hers would she reject her? Just thinking hypothetically with someone holding a gun on her, Shego still couldn't stop a feeling of warmth come over herself thinking about Kim. She didn't try to deny it but met Ron's eyes with her own.

"I can't say that Ron. I think I might have feelings for Kim as well."

Ron just gave the briefest of nods of his head.

"So, what are you going to do? Just shoot me like a dog?" Shego asked with a hint of her normal bravado in her voice. He might be highly upset at the moment but Ron Stoppable was no cold blooded killer.

The gun didn't waver in the slightest but Ron once again barely nodded his head.

Shego suddenly couldn't swallow. Ron's wild staring eyes and the way the gun never altered a millimeter from the target of her chest made Shego rethink her estimation of Ron.

_"Oh my god, he's serious.__ He may just be able to stare me directly in the e__yes and pull that trigger__." _Shego thought to herself.

"Think about this Ron. You don't want to kill me. If Kim does have feelings for me how will this affect her? Finding out that you killed me?"

"Why should I care? Kim has left me. Without her in my life, my life is over with anyway. I'm going to shoot you and then kill myself." Ron said in a deadly calm voice as if he was doing nothing more than just ordering at Bueno Nacho.

"What about your pet... Um, Rufus! Yeah that's his name Rufus. What about him?" Shego asked.

"We killed him. We had to. It just wouldn't be fair to leave this place of loneliness and pain without Rufus."

Shego felt her blood turn to ice in her veins. "We?" She asked hoping she was wrong about what she was thinking.

Ron's face twisted into a sneer. One that Shego remembered all too well in her nightmares from the time he was Zorpox. "Ronnie here couldn't take it when Kimberly Ann Possible dumped him for you. He cried and he begged for someone, anyone to take his pain away from him. Fortunately with all the switching back and forth between evil and good that we have done lately, I was very close to the surface and convinced him that I would help him to stop the pain."

Shego tensed up in preparation to dive at him. Maybe she would get lucky and he might miss a vital spot with that gun. And maybe Drakken would win the Nobel Peace Prize next week for his latest death ray too. The area they were in was just too cramped and closed in. If Ron pulled that trigger Shego knew she was going to die.

"Ron I'm not the type to beg but I'm begging you now, not for me but for yourself. You are a good man. You can't just gun down an unarmed woman in cold blood." Shego could see his finger tightening once again on the trigger. "Okay, maybe you can but if you do kill me don't kill yourself. We can't leave Kim all alone! It would destroy her to lose both of us."

Shego could see Ron's cold brown eyes briefly warm up and a look of pain cross his face.

"Goodbye Shego." Ron said with anguish and pain in his voice.

An extremely loud explosion rang out so loud Drakken heard it four stories above the garage in his lair.

Kim looked at the headstone, grateful that the rain was hiding her tears. Among the mourners she could see Team Go. She thought she even spotted Drakken towards the very back trying hard not to be noticed.

After the funeral she leaned on a tree a short distance away from the rest of the mourners as they wandered pass the grave and started to drift away. She could feel a presence come around the tree behind her and stand next to her.

"Why?" She sobbed.

"Because in the end he was the hero he always was and should always be known as." Shego whispered to her. "He knew once he allowed Zorpox to get enough control that he killed Rufus that he couldn't stop him anymore. He knew he couldn't let the evil run rampant and he did it because he didn't want you to be unhappy."

Kim's sobbing grew even stronger till she was shaking from the force of it. "He deserved better than me. He deserved someone who could love him back as much as he loved me and I just couldn't do it."

Shego wrapped an arm around Kim's waist. "It's not your fault Kimmie! You can't help or control who you fall in love with any more than Ron could. In the end Ron wanted you to be happy."

Shego would remember to her dying days the last moments of Ron right before he pulled that trigger.

"Goodbye Shego." Ron had said and with his eyes clearing of the madness of Zorpox in them and then instead of pulling the trigger he lifted the gun to the side of his own head. "Make her happy Shego. That is all I ask." Then he pulled the trigger.

Shego led Kim away from the funeral and looking back at the grave Shego wasn't the slightest bit ashamed of the fact a few tears fell from her eyes as well.

On the tombstone was the inscription: Here lies Ronald Dean Stoppable. Friend and fellow hero to Kim Possible. He died fighting evil.


End file.
